Love and Fame
by tabbzjommy
Summary: AU... Jude met Tommy at a club. They hit it off. Later they played a game and shared a kiss. He gave her a record deal. She let the fame get to her head. Will she lose Tommy or will she get together and save herself and her relationship?
1. Vibrant Loses

**I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR OR ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES IT! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED EITHER. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!**

That is it. My life is over. I have nothing new I can do and I am bored out of my mind. This is it. There is nothing more. Why is it so hard for me to actually get a life? I am 19 years old, no boyfriend and always the third wheel. Well this needs to change and it needs to change soon! Okay so it is not as easy as saying it but gosh why does it have to be so hard? Well I better get ready; of course I am going out with my best friends Jamie and Kat, who is dating, third wheel anyone? Apparently I need to get out and have some fun so we are all going out to a club to go dancing! Yeah more fun, not. I do not think I am a good dancer but everyone else insists that I am. I would rather sit at home and strum my guitar writing beautiful lyrics about my life. Oh well I guess a little fun won't hurt that bad! Maybe I can find some cute guy to make out with, who knows.

Okay so its 8 o'clock and they are thirty minutes late. Sadie, my sister will probably be home in about twenty minutes and I was hoping to get out before she got here so I wouldn't have to do re-wardrobe because I am not dressed for a club. She is so weird sometimes but I love her. We share an apartment together because we were ready to get from under our parents watchful eyes as soon as I turned 18. She is the best. She is three years older than me but stayed put at home until I turned 18 so we could move out together. We figured if we went out on our own together it would be easier to transitions and we could count on each other and not worry about bills not being paid or anything. Knowing Sadie she will be going out tonight with her boyfriend Kwest. I've only met him a few times but he seems like a really great guy. Apparently he is in the music business as a producer but is really sweet and caring. I am happy for Sadie I really am.

There is a knock on the door good finally they are here. I go to open the door, and of course I trip over the side table by the door. "Hold on guys!" I call out so they would stop knocking. I finally make it to the door and open it to a much frazzled looking Kwest. "Oh, Kwest." I said a little disappointed. "Well sorry to disappoint you, but is Sadie here I really need to talk to her." "Sorry, no, she should be home soon she called earlier and said that she was working late tonight." "Oh okay, well do you mind if I wait here for her." "Um sure, I am waiting for my friends to get here so we can go out but we can wait here until Sadie gets here. Is everything alright?" "Uh yeah its just I have to go out on business this weekends and we were suppose to be going off this weekend to the beach and I feel really bad about it. She was really looking forwards to it." He seemed really upset so I decided it would be best to make him feel better. "Don't worry she will completely understand, plus you can always make it up to her. She is very understanding and she cares deeply for you, she can't keep a smile off her face." With this he got a very big smile on his face and seemed to relax.

There was another knock on the door and I went to answer it. "Jamie, Kat finally I thought you were never going to get here." "Oh sorry we kinda…uh… yeah….um were here now." I could tell by the way Jamie was stumbling on words and the red face Kat had that they were late because of unseen "things" happening. I shivered not wanting any images in my head. Kat noticed and spoke up, "So um are you ready." "Well we need to stay here for a few minutes because Kwest is here waiting for Sadie to get back." "That's fine the club is open all night!" Kat sounded really excited about this and I couldn't help but to become a little happier to be going out. I motioned for Jamie and Kat to follow me to the living room. When we got in there we all sat down and started talking about anything and everything. "So I here you are in the music business producing some big hotshots." Kat said very excited. Jamie just looked at her and smiled. I knew that smile, he was happy because the one thing that we three shared deeply was the love for music. Kat had just recently found how much she loved it and she decided she wanted to design clothes for the hotshots of the music business. Jamie wanted to manage great bands and singers. I, well, I wanted to be a great Rock Star. "Um yeah, I produce a band called Living it Up, the singer Molly Tist, and another band called Momentary Relapse." "I love Momentary Relapse." I squealed not really being able to hold my excitement in much longer. "Ah, Sadie said you were a big fan of them. I thought she was exaggerating when she told me about how much you adored them." "Oh my gosh they are one of the best bands there is who couldn't love them?" Okay so I was a little obsessed with them. I have gone to all there local concerts, have posters all around my room, and own all three of their CD's. "Well I guess that means you three would love to come to the studio and meet them huh?" Kwest said with a smile on his face. Well Sadie I love you because your boyfriend is freakin' awesome. "We would love to, Oh my Gosh, right guys." "Yes!" They both screamed at the same time. I knew they weren't big fans like I am but they are very excited about going to a real studio.

All the talking we were doing we didn't notice that time fly by and it had been about 45 minutes. I heard the door rattling open and then Sadie's voice, "Jude, I'm home I figured you would be gone by now?" "Sadie I would be but someone is here…" Sadie came around the corner and saw Kwest. She immediately jumped into his arms. "Kwest." She squealed. "waiting for you." I said finishing my sentence with a smile. " Oh I'm sorry you should have called I would have came faster so you could have left." I hated when she did that. She apologizes about everything even if I don't mind it. "Don't worry I got to know Kwest here a little better and he said that he will take us to the studio to meet Momentary Relapse next week!" I said the last part jumping up and down. "Well, well is my boyfriend now spoiling my little sis trying to get in with the family now?" Sadie giggling asked Kwest. "Ah you know anything for fans, and my girl, which includes her family." "You are so sweet." Sadie pulls Kwest into a kiss and we take that as our cue to leave. "Okay I will be home late tonight don't wait up, I see you won't be lonely." I smirked at the last part. We left out the door and went and got into Jamie's Z28 Camero. I may be a girl but I and Jamie fixed this bad boy up together after we found it in a car dump one summer and we instantly fell in love with it.

"Okay so which club are we hittin' tonight?" I'm so excited and I'm determined that tonight will be loads of fun. "We are going to Vibrant Loses! It is that new club that opened last month. I heard it was all the rage and everyone who is anyone has been there." Jamie exclaimed. "Oh so if it is so great how do you intend for us to get in there easily without waiting forever!" I was starting to be a bit bummed out. "Oh well, you know my cousin Tasha works there and she put our names on the exclusive VIP list so we just walk up to the bouncer, give our names and we are in!" Kat is the best gosh. "YAY" I scream happy that tonight would be so much fun.


	2. Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR OR ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES IT! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED EITHER. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!**

It took almost an hour for us to get to the club, but it was so worth it. Like Kat said as soon as we got there we went to the bouncer and he gave us our exclusive VIP passes. When we walked into the club it was packed. There were lights going everywhere and multiple dancing bodies everywhere. "So this is better than I thought already!" I shouted to Jamie and Kat over the music. "I know just wait until you see the VIP lounge, it is up this way." Kat said pointing up a flight of stairs. We made it up the long flight of stairs and showed our passes to the guard. He opened up a set of curtains and allowed us to enter. It was beautiful. Everything was red satin and lace. There was a good group up there but not too crowded. I loved it. There was also our own private dance floor, but what I loved most was to the side there was a fireman pole to slid down to the public dance floor. I made it a point that tonight I would be sliding down it. I just had to. Jamie, Kat, and I made our way to a clear spot on the balcony that overlooked the public dance floor. "Wow it beautiful." Kat just smiled in agreeing with me. "So, Kat ready to go dance?" Jamie extended his hand to Kat and she looked back at me. "Kat go have fun I'll find some lucky fellow to dance the night away with!" Jamie and Kat left down the fireman pole and made there way to the dance floor.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a coke. I sat there drinking my drink and bopping my head to the music. I was looking around and then I noticed that Sadie and Kwest were standing at the balcony. I walked over to them and wrapped my arms around there shoulders. The jumped a little not knowing who it was. "Hey guys didn't think I would be seeing ya'll here, much less in the VIP section." Sadie looked at me and just laughed. "What? Why are you laughing at me?" I looked at her like she was stupid. "Well Jude I just didn't think you had the same taste in clubs that I did." Well she was sort of right I usually hated the clubs she dragged me out to. "Well you know what everyone has been saying. 'Anyone whose somebody has been here!' so I guess I figured I would be somebody." All three of us just laughed. Finally we stopped laughing. "So how did you guys get in here so quickly?" "Oh, well we actually left right after you did." Sadie said. "Oh, so how did ya'll get to come to the VIP?" "Well Jude when you work in a music industry as a top notch producer you get into clubs like that." Kwest said with a snap of his fingers. "Oh yeah I forgot Mr. Hotshot." We started to laugh again. "So do you want to join us, Kwest and I are meeting some of his friends here and all hanging out we would love for you, Jamie and Kat to hang out too." Sadie said excitedly. "I guess I have no other plans!" Sadie just squeezed me as hard as she could. "Well that table over there is ours, looks like we are the first here." Kwest said pointing to a table near the pole I'm just dying to go down.

"I so want to go down that pole!" I said out loud for the first time. "Jude you're wearing a skirt, a very short one at that. You will show everyone everything you got." Sadie looked at me with disbelief. "Crap, I forgot about that. Oh well I guess everyone will just get to enjoy the view because I am not missing out on the opportunity to go down that poll." I said with a smirk. "Oh lord," was all that Sadie could say. We all started walking towards the table to sit down.

We sat there talking for about ten minutes when three of Kwest friends finally arrived. "Yo, guys over here." Kwest said to the guys. There was a tall guy with blonde hair very nice built and pretty cute. Then there was another guy that was about my height, and I'm not really that tall, with died blue hair cut short and spiked. Linked armed with him was a short blonde girl that was really gorgeous. "Hey guys, I would like you to meet Sadie, my beautiful girlfriend and Jude her sister. Sadie, Jude this is John, Rob and his girlfriend Taylor." We all said hello and they sat down. "So I see he is late yet again, huh?" Kwest said to John. "Of course did you really expect him to be here at the same time of the rest of us? His dad is working him to death in that business. I'm just glad he decided to come along this time." John said. "So who is he?" Sadie asked Kwest. "Oh he is my best friend Tommy. He is constantly working his butt off for his Dad's company." "Oh okay." Sadie simply responded.

"So what is this company that he is 'working his butt off' for?" I asked. "Well looks who's interested." Sadie said poking me in the side. "Gosh Sadie, I don't even know who it is, am I not allowed to ask a simple question without you thinking that I want to jump the guys bones?" I'm pretty much well use to it but it is still annoying sometimes. "Yeah I guess." Kwest finally answered my question, "Well his Dad owns the record company that I work at. Tommy is his right hand man. He keeps all the finances straight and over sees everything. His Dad owns many more businesses so he has a main office somewhere else so Tommy basically runs G major." Kwest explained. "That is so awesome." I was a little shocked but that sounded so cool. "Well I'm glad you think so, but I personally think it is very hard work and tiring sometimes, but I love it." Came a voice behind me. I turned around to see a very gorgeous man standing behind me. He had perfectly styled brown hair, the most gorgeous blue eyes; he was perfectly built, but also had softness to his face. "Tommy so glad you could finally make it here." Rob said standing up patting him on the back. "Me too it took me forever to finally get out of there." "Well glad you're here. Tommy I would like you to meet my girlfriend Sadie and her sister Jude." Kwest said pointing to each of us. "Well very nice to meet both of you. Sadie, Kwest speaks very highly of you; you must be one special girl." Tommy said as Kwest face started turning a light shade of red. I started giggling at this and Sadie punched me on my shoulder. "Hey, that's not fair I didn't do anything." I looked at her like she was crazy. "Well for one I think it is adorable he cares about me that much, so you did deserve it." Sadie stuck here tongue out at me and so I stuck mine back at her. Everyone around the table just started laughing at us and soon we joined in.

"Well since everyone is here finally Sadie would you like to go dance with me?" I asked Sadie I figured we needed to get away because I could see it in her eyes she was to gush about something. "Yes that would be awesome, Kwest do you mind I will dance with you later I promise." Sadie gave him a puppy dog stare and it just melted him. "Sure go ahead have fun, which dance floor are you going to?" Before Sadie could answer I piped up, "The big one of course I want to go down the poll." "Jude, no I'm wearing a dress I don't want everyone to see up my dress, and do you really want everyone to see up your skirt?" "Come on Sadie it won't be that long, does it really matter we are to gorgeous girls with nothing to hide and plus it looks like so much fun." I said begging here to go down there. "Well, well, aren't we the conceited one?" I turned my head to face Tommy smiling at me. "Well if I must say so myself I'm one hot mama!" Everyone just started laughing at me. "Well at least I think I am." I said turning a little red. I have no idea where that came from I usually never come out like that about myself. "Don't worry about it you're right, there are three hot girls sitting at this table right now and you are defiantly one of them." John said looking at me. "Well, thank you, Sadie are you coming?" "Fine but this is the one and only time we are going down it tonight." "Okay, deal." Sadie and I both got up and walked to the pole. "After you I said to Sadie. "Fine." Sadie wrapped her legs around the poles seductively looking at Kwest and then slid down it. I rolled my eyes at her and once she was on the ground I jumped on and twirled all the way down it.

That was so much fun. "Okay so are we going to dance or not?" Sadie said pointing to the dance floor. "Yes let us get our grind on." Just then Taylor came sliding down. "I thought I might come join you and leave the boys some time to 'bond', if that is alright with you." Taylor said a little shy. "Yes that is fine the more the better." I said excited she seemed really nice. Just then I looked up at the balcony to see the guys looking down at us and talking in-between them. "Well girls looks like we have some onlookers want to put on a show for them." Sadie and Taylor looked up to see what I was talking about. "Yes lets." Taylor said excited. Sadie nodded with a big smile on her face. We made our way to the dance for and Taylor got in the middle of me and Sadie. Just then the perfect song came on for us to grind to. Sadie and I put our hands on Taylor and all three of us got as close as possible to each other and started dancing very provocative. While we were dancing I looked up to see every one of the guys jaws hung to the ground. "Look up girls I think we have all their attention." Sadie and Taylor both looked up and smiled and then we just kept dancing. We stopped paying attention to the guys and danced through about five more songs until we decided it was time to take a break.

All three of us made our way up the stairs back to the VIP area. When we got back up there Jamie, Kat and some other girl I haven't seen was sitting with the guys. "Hey guys I seen you found the guys." I said to them. "Yep, we came up here looking for you and found them here with their jaws hanging open watching you three dancing." All the guys turned a little red at Kat's statement. "Oh don't worry we saw them." Taylor said and we all smiled at them while they turned a little redder. "So I guess we are hot!" I said looking right at Tommy. "I never said you weren't I just said you were conceited." Tommy said smiling at me. "Well whatever then." "Um well Jude this is my cousin Tasha." Kat said to me. "Hey. Tasha, Jamie, Kat this is Taylor Rob's girlfriend and this is Sadie my sister, which you two know." I said pointing to Jamie and Kat. "Hey guys, so are you enjoying the club tonight?" Jamie, Kat and I all said, "Yes!" very excitedly. "Well then I guess whenever you want to come just give me a call and I will leave your names at the door." Tasha said to us. "I was wondering how you three got in that easily I never asked." Sadie said staring at me. "Oh yea, Tasha works here. She is the DJ here." I said happily. "Oh that is cool." Sadie replied. "So guys what do we plan on doing for the rest of the night?" Sadie asked everyone. "Well I think we should dance for a couple more hours than we can all go out and get a bite to eat, then home since most of us have jobs to get to early in the morning." Kwest explained. Everyone shook their heads yes. So we all got up and danced on the private floor what seemed like forever.

We decided to take a break and chat again. "So I was thinking…" I started off and everyone just looked at me. "I think instead of getting a bite to eat we all should go back to my place and have fun playing a few 'games' and get to know one another better." While Sadie and I were on the dance floor we came up with this idea. "Sadie and I both want to do it and have some fun." I continued so everyone would know it wasn't all my idea. "Well some of us have to be at work early in the morning." John spoke up. "Oh come on PLEASE." I gave everyone the puppy dog face. Surprisingly, Tommy spoke up, "Well I think since I am the boss I can give everyone here the morning off." Kwest, John, Rob and Taylor all looked at him stunned. "Whoa, you never do that, what's with you?" Kwest bluntly asked. "I just want to have some fun." I could have sworn he winked at me when he said that. He was hot but I seemed to have distanced myself from him and the other guys tonight and I really don't know why. "Fine I guess, are we all in?" Kwest asked. Everyone except Kat and Jamie shook their heads. "Sorry Jude but I and Jamie both have to work tomorrow still, but we can hang out this weekend if you want." "Ahh, that's fine I guess we can have fun this weekend." "So I guess we should all get going to Sadie and Jude's place." Kwest said. "Crap." "What is it Jude." Sadie said to me. "I need a ride since Jamie and Kat are going home there is no need for them to have to drive all the way to our place and then back across town to theirs." "Well my car has stuff in the back only me and Kwest can fit." Sadie said. "Well we already said Tasha could ride with us. So that is four and that is all my car can hold." John explained to me. "Well then I guess that just leaves me. Glad I only brought myself tonight. I guess I can have a pretty girl like you ride with me." Tommy said smiling at me. "Um, did you forget already, that is hot girl?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "Oh so we are being conceited again are we? I guess then you will find someone else huh?" "No, no, please!" "Fine, I was just joking anyway." I knew that but I just loved flirting with him, he was so freakin' cute. "So are we ready to go know?" Sadie asked getting bored. "Yep!" I said getting up. We all got up and left.


	3. A Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR OR ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES IT! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED EITHER. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!**

So the ride to my place was a fun one if I must say. Tommy drives a viper. Yes you heard me correctly a viper. I love it. We got in and as it purred to life I just fell in love with it. Tommy looked over at me and started laughing at my reaction to it. "Well I guess I'm not the only one in love with this girl huh?" "Oh no, you are defiantly not." I exclaimed. I was smiling like a little school girl. "Well I guess I can take a chance and maybe let you drive it since you are the one who knows the way to your place." "Are you serious, Oh. My. Gosh." "Yes, so do you want to?" "Oh yes, yes, yes." Tommy stopped at looked at me for a moment. "Hold up do you know how to drive?" "Duh I have a mustang of my own." "Okay just be careful, not one scratch you hear me?" "Yes Sir." Tommy handed me the keys to the viper and we switched seats. I loved the way the car felt.

I turned it on and pulled out to the road, then reached for the radio but Tommy stopped me. "What I want to listen to the radio?" "Yeah see this…." He pointed all around the viper. "…is my car and this is my radio, so only I get to touch the radio." "Fine but could you at least turn on some decent music." Tommy just looked at me. "Well you don't even know me and you are concluding that I don't listen to good music. I do run a music company." Well he did have a point but I'm not going to let him know that. "I'm sorry but you look like an ex-boybander that would not really have much musical taste." I glanced at him while smiling. "Eyes on the road and for your information I am not and I have very good musical taste. You probably wouldn't know good music if it came up and bit you on that nice butt of yours." I gaped at the last part of what he said and he just laughed at me.

We had finally arrived at my place and pulled into the parking lot. I parked near everyone else and got out. "Whoa!" I looked over to Kwest and he had his mouth hung wide open. "What are you gaping at?" I asked him wondering what in the world the matter with him was. I mean if Tommy is his best friend, then he knew he had a viper, so that couldn't be it. "Yeah, well Tommy never lets anybody, I mean anybody, drive his precious viper. How in the world did you get to?" I just looked at Tommy shocked, waiting for him to respond. "Must have had to much to drink at the club." Tommy said looking from me to Kwest. "Tommy you didn't drink anything there." I said to him and he turned a little red. "Well then, let's just get up there and have some fun." Kwest said. I wondered why he had just let it go that easily. Oh well, I guess its time to have some fun.

We all walked up to our apartment and I unlocked the door for everyone. "Okay, everyone go into the living room and make your selves at home. Sadie and I will be back from the kitchen in a minute with snacks and stuff. "Everyone just nodded their heads and I pulled Sadie to the kitchen. "Sadie, I wonder why Tommy let me drive his viper if he never lets anyone drive it?" I was still shocked about this. "I don't know Jude. Maybe he likes you." "You think?" I asked. "Well aren't we excited?" "Shut up Sadie!" I playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Well then, I guess we should grab the Vodka and find out." "I guess so then!" We kept Vodka in the house for when we decided to play these games. Sadie was real cool about me drinking as long as it was with her and we didn't get ourselves into any trouble. Sadie grabbed all the chips, soda, candy, and bowls. I grabbed the two bottles of Vodka and eight shot glasses.

Sadie had already left and so I was left to get the ice since she forgot it. "Do you need any help?" I turned around to see Tommy in the doorway. "Sure you can carry the ice in there." "Wow, what is the Vodka for?" I looked at him like he was crazy. I mean come on what are games without the alcohol. "Um hello, what are games without alcohol?" "Well I guess lets go and have some fun then." He had a mischievous look on his face. I wandered what he was planning.

We walked back in the living room to see everyone sitting in a circle around the coffee table. "I bring the Vodka!" I shouted to everyone. Kwest looked at me funny. "Jude aren't you only 19? You are not legal to drink yet." Sadie slapped him upside the head. "Kwest she can drink, we are all here to have fun and what is fun without the alcohol?" "Thank you Sadie." I am so happy to have a fun sister. "You are only 19?" I looked behind me to see Tommy there and he didn't look as happy as he did before. "Yes is that a problem, plus I act more mature than most 26 year olds do." "Hey, I'm 26." I looked at him shocked. He didn't look no older than 23 maybe. Hmm… he is seven years older than me. Well I guess I can get any thoughts of him out my head. He would never go for me now. "Well, whatever lets play." I was ready to get off that subject.

"So what are we playing?" Rob asked. "How about I Never." Piped Taylor. "Yeah I love that game." I always thought that was the best game to get information out of people. "Okay then I Never it is." Sadie exclaimed passing around the shot glasses. I filled each one for the first round. "Well who wants to go first?" I asked because I did not want to go first. "I will and then we will go to the right." John looked eager to start the game. "Okay." I said ready to start the game.

"I never wrote a song." Tommy, Taylor, Rob and I all took a shot. "Oh so you write songs?" Tommy asked me. "Yeah, it's just for fun though." I said shyly. That is one of my pleasures I like to keep secret. Next was Robs turn. "Okay, I never played the guitar." Tommy, Taylor, John, Kwest, and I all took a shot. "Oh so now you play too." Tommy asked me again. I wander why he is so interested. By the looks of everybody else, they are wandering the same thing. "Yes, it's my favorite instrument." "Cool."

"Taylor's turn." Sadie said. "Okay I never went skinny dipping." Everyone except me took the shot. "Sadie, you been Skinny dipping?" I asked shocked. She started grinning, "Yep and let me tell you doing that in the middle of the winter is not fun." We all started to laugh. It was now Sadie's turn.

"My turn, I never kissed a girl." All the guys and me took a shot. Everyone stopped at looked at me. "What I was playing truth or dare and I was dared to do it!" "Okay, good, I thought my darling sister had turned on me." I was looking around and noticed all the guys had a dreamy look on their faces. "Hey guys stop day dreaming of me kissing a girl and play the game." All the guys snapped out of it and were turning a little red.

"Kwest it's your turn." "Okay I never dated two girls at once." Tommy and John took a shot. "Dogs." I murmured under my breath. Well I thought I did but everyone looked at me. "Oops sorry didn't mean to say that out loud."

It was now Tasha's turn. "Okay, I never danced on a pole." Sadie, Taylor and I all took shots. "Whoa girls didn't know ya'll were freaky like that." Tommy said raising his eyebrows. "Oh, you just don't know." I said "Do you like freaky girls Tommy?" I just wanted to mess with him a little. "Oh you know I do." "So are you saying you want this freaky girl?" He just looked away and then back and went to talk.

"Okay Jude it is your turn." Tommy said to me, apparently he wanted off the subject. "Fine, I never have been in love." Kwest, Sadie, John, Rob, Tasha and Taylor all took a shot. "So you have never loved anyone and you are 26 years old?" Sadie asked Tommy. "Nope, never found someone worth it." "Awe…" I said. "Shut up." Tommy said to me. I just let it roll off.

"Okay my turn." Tommy said. "I never played I never before tonight." Everyone just stared at him but then all took a shot.

We played this game for a few more good rounds. It then got back to John. "Okay last round, lets make it good I say." "Okay I never had a threesome." Tommy, Kwest, Tasha and Taylor all took a shot. Sadie then slapped Kwest on the head. "Hey that was way before you." "Fine." You could tell Sadie wasn't too happy. We went around till it got back to me again the final person. "Okay I never….um… had sex." Tommy, Kwest, Sadie, John, and Rob all took a shot. "Dang, you all don't wait do you?" I asked. "I didn't take a shot." Taylor pointed out. "Good, at least I have one person on my side! How old are you?" I asked. "Oh I'm only 19 too." Kwest looked up. "You are under aged too." "Yep, but I like to have fun!" Taylor said grinning.

"You don't know what you're missing." Tommy said to me and Taylor. I just couldn't help it I just had to take a stab. "Well I would ask one of the girls you been with but they would probably just laugh at me." Everyone just started laughing, well except for Tommy. "Yeah right, how about you find out how good it is for self? Then you want know what hit you." Sadie looked at him, "Hey that is my sister you are talking about." "That is okay Sadie, don't worry Mr. Conceited here would never be able to handle me." I said looking at Tommy. "Okay, Okay that is just not something I want to hear." Sadie looked disgusted. "Yeah, right, you wouldn't know what to do and you couldn't handle all of this." Tommy said pointing to himself. "Sure, you want see about that." "What are you suggesting?" Tommy said at me with that mischievous grin from earlier. "Okay guys stop! Time for a new game. Truth or Dare."

Everyone stopped and looked at Sadie. Then everyone just nodded their heads. "Okay well then I will go first." I loved this game and it was a good way to get even with people. "Fine." "Okay…hmm…Tommy, truth or dare?" "Dare." Well… well this needs to be a good one but what? "Okay I dare you to write easy across your forehead in black permanent maker, and keep it on until tomorrow night." Tommy looked at me like I was crazy. I got up and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a permanent maker and walked back to the living room. I handed the marker to Tommy. "Okay fine, but just wait for the payback. Kwest will you write it I trust you will write that and only that?" "Sure man." Kwest got up and wrote it across his head. Next was Tommy's turn.

"Okay Jude truth or dare." I wasn't going to give him the fun just yet. "Okay fine Truth." "Fine, did you like kissing that girl?" Darn, I didn't think he would remember that. "I prefer guys, but yes the kiss was a good one." Everyone looked at me stunned. Oh well, so the kiss was a good one. "Next." I said ready to move on.

It was John's turn. "Sadie, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to give Rob a one minute lap dance." Kwest just glared at John. "Fine." Sadie got up and gave Rob his lap dance. Then when she was done she went over to Kwest and gave him a big kiss pulled back and said, "Later you will get even more." Kwest looked happy about that, but Ew.

"Okay moving on, Rob your turn." "Okay Tasha truth or dare?" "Truth." "How many people have you had sex with?" "Four." "Wow that is it?" Kwest asked. "Yeah is that a problem?" "No" he said backing away.

"My turn." Taylor said. "Okay Kwest Truth or Dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss John." "What!" Kwest and John both shouted. "Kiss. John." She said slower for him. "Ugh, no. Fine." Kwest got up and kissed him on the cheek. He then went and sat back down and poured a shot of Vodka and took it. "Oh come on it wasn't that bad." I said laughing at him. He just glared at me.

It was now Kwest's turn. "Taylor truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare to do a strip tease for Jude." We both just looked at him with open mouths. "Are you serious?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Yep." Taylor finally recovered. "Fine but only one layer of clothing." "Okay." Kwest said. So Taylor got up and started giving me a strip tease. I'll have to admit it wasn't half bad. I looked over and saw Tommy gawking. "Hey this is my strip tease go get your own." I said to Tommy playing. "Oh well I didn't know you liked things like that, first a kiss now a striptease, whoa Harrison." "Well you know." I just looked back to Taylor to see her finished and putting her clothes back on. "That was good." Kwest said to Taylor. "Yeah, whatever." Taylor wasn't too happy, but started laughing anyway so we could continue to have fun.

It was now Sadie's turn. "Okay Jude truth or dare?" Crap I know she is up to something but what? "Dare." "I dare you to French kiss Tommy." We both just stared at her. "You heard me, French kiss Tommy." I wasn't really sure about this but oh well. "Ready for the kiss of a life time?" I said to Tommy. "You wish." was all he said. I got closer to him and sat in his lap. Then I just planted one on him. I was planning on pulling back but then I just got caught up in the moment. Soon I wrapped my arms around his neck and started sliding my fingers through his hair. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. It felt so warm to be in his arms. It felt so..so right. I just can't explain it. I just met him and I actually feel like I never want to leave his arms. I needed air but I didn't want to let go. I broke it off and we were both breathing heavily. Then all of a sudden I surprised myself and went in for another kiss. This time he pulled me back and I looked at him confused. "So, my kiss is that good that you want more?" I just got off of him and sat back in my spot. I knew I was a little red because once he said that I remembered I was in a room full of people. I looked up and saw everyone staring at me with smiles. "Let's just continue." We played the game for a few more rounds.

I looked over to the clock and saw that it was already 4 in the morning. "Uh guys, you realize it is already 4 in the morning right?" "Oh wow. I didn't realize it was that late already." Sadie said looking tired. She yawned. "Well I should have seeing I'm pretty tired." I laughed at her. "Well I guess we should get going then." Rob said. "Okay well it was nice meeting you hopefully we can all hang out again." Sadie said to them. "Us too." John said. Rob, Taylor, John, and Tasha all got up to leave. "See you tomorrow Kwest and Tommy." Rob said. "See you." Kwest said. Tommy just nodded. They then left.

Tommy stood up and yawned. He then stretched. Oh my gosh, why did he have to do that. He is so gorgeous. I can see every outline of his chest and abs. All I can say is yummy. Tommy stopped and looked at me and so did Sadie and Kwest. I looked at all them. "What?" "Um you just said yummy while looking at Tommy." Sadie said smiling. Oh my gosh, did I really say that out loud. Crap. "So you like what you see Harrison?" Tommy said enjoying every bit of it. Well fine two can play at this game. I stood up and walked closer to him. I ran my hand down his chest and abs. "I must say I do." Then I winked at him. I then felt him shiver. Well…well what do I have here? So he likes my touch. "Oh so my touch sends you chills, makes me wonder how much you liked my kiss." I wonder if the he really did like that kiss as I first thought or if it was just a dare. "I don't know it seems you couldn't get enough of me and still can't." "I wouldn't say all that, just because you have good looks doesn't mean you are any good." "Oh so you want to play like that huh?"

I yawned. I didn't realize that I was that sleepy. "Sleepy, I see." "Yeah, I guess." I turned around to find that Sadie and Kwest were gone. "Well I guess they decided to slip out the room unnoticed. Thanks Sadie, love you too." I said low to my self. "I guess they did. Is it that bad being by your self with me?" I blushed I didn't realize I said that loud enough for him to hear. "Umm…Uh…no…yes…I don't know… I'm tired." I stumbled on my words. "Well then I guess I should go then I have an hour drive back to my place." Darn, that is a long drive and he just yawned again. I have an idea. "Hold on a minute let me go find Sadie." "Okay." He said not sure to what Sadie has to do with it.

I started walking to the hallway when I heard voices in the kitchen. So I stood by the door to listen. "So do you think he likes her?" "Sadie I don't know. He is Tommy. He likes to flirt and have fun. I don't want your sister to get hurt." Kwest said sounded a little protective. "I can tell she likes him. Maybe he won't hurt her. Like you told me earlier he did let her drive the viper. No one drives his viper. There has to be something." Sadie said pleading. "Well maybe your right, I'm warning you though, he usually just has one night stands." So me driving the viper was something new and he didn't let no one drive it but he couldn't like me Kwest said he likes one night stands. Oh well I guess I can take my chances. I decided to go ahead and make myself present.

I walked through doors as if I didn't hear a thing. "Oh so this is where you guys ran off too!" "Yeah well that, in there, was getting a little to steamy for us." Kwest said. "That…" I said pointing in the living room. "…was just playing around. "Okay sure." Sadie said smiling. "Whatever. I came to ask you if it was okay if Tommy slept in the guest room tonight seeing it is after four and he has an hour drive home and he is yawning like crazy." I asked Sadie. She was thinking and then started talking. "I don't see why not but I don't want to hear any funny business going on." "Sadie, I just met him and there is nothing between us." "Okay, but Kwest is staying with me tonight." "That is fine."

Just then Tommy walked into the kitchen. "Um… I'm going to go ahead and get going since I'm pretty tired, don't want to fall asleep at the wheel." Tommy said yawning. Sadie looked at me and smiled knowing it was my idea and Tommy knew nothing about it. I just ignored her. "About that I just talked to Sadie and we agree that it is okay for you to stay in the guest room tonight seeing you are so tired and have such a long drive. Plus, Kwest is staying here tonight." I added the last part hopefully to make him more comfortable. "Are you sure?" He said looking at Sadie and Kwest. "Yeah, there is no reason for you to have to drive such a long way being tired." Sadie said. I could see it in her eyes that she was happy for him to stay. Great now I'm going to have Sadie trying to hook us up. That is all I need. "Well if you don't mind I guess so I really would like to stay alive another night." Tommy said slightly laughing. "Great then I will show you were the guest room is." I said while yawning. Gosh I am super tired.

I walked out the kitchen with Tommy following me. I walked down the hallway and stopped at the first door on the left and opened it. "This is the guest room." He looked around and plopped down on the bed. "Comfy." He said. "I know. Do you want me to show you where the bathroom is?" "Yeah that would be great." I walked out the door and waited for him to catch up. "Okay this door, right across from your room is my room. If you need anything, just knock." He nodded. I walked down some more and stopped at the next door on the left. "This is the guest bathroom. Sadie and I have a joining bathroom between our rooms. There are towels in the closet right next to it, right there." I pointed to a small door next to the bathroom door. "Feel free to take a shower or anything." "Good, I always keep a few changes of clothes in my car." I looked at him shocked. "What I work real late sometimes and end up staying at G major till morning." "Oh okay." I walked to the very last door. "And this is Sadie's room. If you need anything you can come to her too. Either one is fine. I'm a heavy sleepier so sometime I don't hear things." I giggled a little and he just smiled at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing." "Okay then." I said as I yawned. Gosh I need to get to my room and get some sleep. "Well I'm going to go shower and go to sleep. If you get hungry you know where the kitchen is. TV works. Just make yourself at home." I told him. "Okay well goodnight, I guess I will talk to you in the morning." "Okay goodnight."

We both started walking towards the rooms. I went in my room ready for a shower and some sleep. I took a nice warm shower and felt good. I went to my bed and got under my covers. I started thinking about none other than Tommy. He is so cute. He seems really sweet but also has this cockiness to him but I think that is one thing that I am attracted to. I hope we get to talk more tomorrow. With that I fell asleep.


	4. First Song

**I DO NOT OWN INSTANT STAR OR ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES IT! I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS USED EITHER. PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!**

I woke up around 1 o'clock refreshed from last night. I needed some coffee so that I could fully wake up. I put my robe around my nightie, seeing it was partially see-through, and headed towards the kitchen. Approaching the kitchen I heard male voices so I stopped outside the door to listen. "I know man but she is young." I heard Tommy saying. "You already said you like her kisses." Hmm…so Kwest is trying to hook Tommy up with someone. "Kwest, come on really I just met her and she doesn't even seem interested." "Tommy, she is gorgeous and she loves flirting with you." Kwest tried to persuade him. "I don't know I probably won't even see Jude much again after today." Oh my gosh. He is talking about me. So he does like me. "You are my best friend, so that means where ever I go you go, and where ever Sadie goes Jude can go." "You are crazy I tell you. And man she is not interested in me, all she did was put me down and try to get under my skin. Even all the flirting was just to see if she could get me riled up." "Listen Tommy if you like her go for it, what do you have to lose?" Kwest asked him. "Well for one I said I liked our kiss and she is hot. I never said I liked her. You just assumed so. And two does it look like I have time for a girlfriend. I would love to tap that though." Tommy said in a playful voice. So that's what he wants from me. Well, guess that Kwest was right all he wants is a one night stand. But then why is he trying to get us together. "Tommy, I swear you need to find someone to settle with you are not getting in younger." "Whatever, she is too young to want to settle anyway and I don't want a relationship. I like the way I spend my night's thank you very much." I decided I had heard enough and was ready to make myself known.

I walked into the kitchen and both Kwest and Tommy looked over towards me. "So I see one of the sleeping beauties has awakened." Kwest said smiling. I was shocked usually Sadie gets up before me. "Sadie isn't up yet? She always gets up before me." "Well, she kind of had a long night." Kwest said smirking. "Okay… okay…eww." That was not what I wanted to hear about my sister. Kwest and Tommy both just started laughing. I walked over to the coffee pot and made me a cup of coffee then grabbed a strawberry pop tart. I opened the pop tart and took a big bite. "Yummm..this is so good." I said chewing it with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes when I heard Tommy and Kwest laughing at me. "What?" "Never knew that pop tarts could make a girl have so much pleasure." Tommy said smirking. "Whatever they are my favorite. My every day ritual. Coffee and Pop tarts. Can't get through the day without them."

"She is not lying either. One day we ran out of pop tarts and she would not leave the house until I went to the store and got some. Now we keep at least five boxes in the cupboard." Sadie said coming in smiling, fully dressed, looking as if she stepped out of a magazine. "Wow, so Sexy Sadie even wakes up gorgeous." Kwest says walking over to Sadie and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Well you know." Sadie said in reply. I looked down. I was the only one not dressed. Oh well. "So what are everyone's plans for today?" Sadie asked. "Well, since I have the day off I was hoping to spend it with you." Kwest said. "Oh honey, I'm sorry but I have to work today. A fashion-ista never rest." Sadie is one of the top fashion designers of Canada. Even the US loves her styles. "Ahh… well then I don't know what I'm doing." Kwest said. He seemed upset.

"I am off work today too; I really do not know what I'm going to do. Maybe be lazy." I said. "Wow so that is all you do is lay around doing nothing?" I looked at Tommy with smile. "No I like to have fun, just when I have a day off from my hard work I like to be lazy." "Sure, so what do you do?" Tommy asked me. "Well I work at a music store, I play for the customers sometimes, and I also go to classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." I said proud of myself. "Oh, so you love music that much?" Tommy asked. He seemed to be interested now. "Yes, very much so. I am majoring in Music Education. I want to teach students to sing and play instruments. I love it so much." I love music. It is my life. I am going to teach it seeing I can never live out my dream and actually make a record of my own. Music is my Passion. "Oh!" Tommy said. "Well since you love music so much and me, you, and Tommy is off work today, Tommy owns a record company, why don't we go there and show you around." Kwest said excitedly. "Oh that sounds like so much fun. Can we please?" I practically begged Tommy. "Wow the day I decided I'm not going in and you want me to go in to show you around. What do I get from this?" Tommy asked me smugly. "Come on. PLEASE. It would mean so much to me. Please." I begged again. "I guess but you owe me." "Fine, let me go get dressed." I said with a big smile on my face. "Okay, but don't take to long." Kwest said.

I ran to my room to get dressed. I put on my tight pair of jeans with black calf boots. Then I put on my white button up frilly shirt with blue jean jacket to match my pants. I put on light makeup and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

When I'm all ready I run back to the living room where Tommy and Kwest are waiting for me. "Hey guys, ready? Where is Sadie?" I asked. I didn't see her. "She had to leave for work. She said to tell you she won't be home until later tonight because she has a dinner meeting with another fashion company." Kwest explained. "Oh okay. So are we ready to go to G major?" I asked excitedly. "I guess lets go."

We all walked out of the apartment towards the parking lot. "Hey Jude, if you want you can ride with me and I will bring you back after." Tommy told me. "Viper…mustang….hmm…most defiantly viper. Ooo, can I drive again?" I asked giving my puppy dog look. "Uh no. I have no idea what got into me last night but no one drives my viper. It must have been Temporary Insanity." Man I really wanted to drive the viper again. Oh well. Hmm… Temporary Insanity. That gives me an idea for a song. Guess I should write it down on the way over to the studio then. "Fine, then be that way." "I will." "Guys, I'm going to meet you two there I will follow in my car." Kwest said walking away.

We got into the viper and I pulled out my song book that I write all my lyrics I come up with in. It is a brown leather bound book with a brown ribbon to mark pages. There are little guitars and music notes bordering all the pages. On the front my name is embroidered on the bottom right corner. I had it custom made at this really neat shop down the road from my job.

I pulled out my pen and started writing. I scribbled and slashed through things. I finally finished it and looked up. I must have been really lost in my own world because we were stopped in front of a building that read G major on it. Oops.

"So Harrison what have you been writing this whole time that you didn't say a word to me and didn't notice we were here?" Darn. I usually don't let people know I write lyrics. I really don't want to show him, he manages a record company for goodness sakes. "Um nothing. Just some ideas for school." Dang that did not make any since. "Ideas for school. So school is that interesting. There was a lot of scribbling and scratching for it to just be ideas. If I didn't know any better I would think you were writing lyrics Harrison." Well I guess I should tell him since he already knows. "Yeah, I was. It is just something I love doing but I never share it with anyone. It is one of my dirty little secrets." I said softly hoping he wouldn't want to read it. "Wow… do you want to sing it for me?" What. No. Gosh. "I don't think so. I only sing by myself. I'm not that great. That is why I am going to teach it." He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Come on it can't be that bad. Please for me. I'll take you to a private studio and no one will hear you except me. I mean you can't sound that bad." Well it could be fun I guess. I know I can sing I just don't like to brag about it. Maybe I should. "Okay but only if you promise not to laugh at me." "Okay let's go."

We got out the car and made our way into company. Kwest had not arrived yet. When we stepped foot into the building I stood shocked. It is gorgeous. There were albums hanging every where. It looked like a fun place to be. There is a lounge area with the biggest couch ever in it. There is a kitchen area that people are chatting in and enjoying their lunch. It was beyond gorgeous. "Come on Harrison we can go into Studio A right now. There is no one set to record in here for the rest of the day." I just followed him into the studio. He sat down in an oversized leather chair in front of the mixing board. I sat in the chair next to him. "So do you know how to work that thing?" I said pointing to the mixing board. "Yes I do. I not only manage this place but I also produce. I have many talents." He said with a raise of the eyebrow. "Oh you do." I put on a flirtatious tone. "Many." He simply said and then turned to the board for a moment.

After a minute he turned back to me. "So, you ready to sing me that song of yours?" "I guess, but do you have a guitar? I kind of also thought up the chords to go along with it." He looked at me shocked but then responded, "Sure not many people can do that all off the top of their heads and in the time you did it. Wonder if it is going to be good or not?" "Well I hope so… but you promised not to laugh, remember?" "Yes I know." He walked into the sound booth and grabbed a guitar. "Here you go. Start whenever you like." I nodded my head to him. I grabbed my notebook and turned it to the page. I began to strum the intro to the song. Then I began to sing.

_**What just happened**_

_**Did you kiss me?**_

'_**Cuz that's a place we've never been**_

_**Until now**_

_**And I don't know**_

_**How it's gonna be after this**_

_**Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all**_

_**Or do we fall?**_

While singing I noticed something about this song. It was about him. The entire thing. That kiss last night, it was so amazing. Even though I just met him I feel a connection to him. I never let anyone see my lyrics much less sing it for them.

_**My confusion shows whenever you get so close**_

_**I stumble, I stutter**_

_**Forget what to say**_

_**I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way**_

I am nervous around him. I still speak my mind but I worry about what he thinks of my music more than anyone else. I just met him yesterday. How can he have this affect on me?

_**It's temporary insanity**_

_**What's going on with you and me?**_

_**Is it real or is it fantasy?**_

_**Forever, or just temporary…insanity?**_

_**You made a move, don't change your mind**_

_**Too much to lose, we've crossed the line**_

_**Between friends and something more**_

Well we really haven't done anything to cross a line. Well that kiss was steamy. He did stay at my place. I never want people staying over like that not even Jamie. I like him. I don't want to lose him as a friend. Well at least I think we are friends.

_**Was it all a big mistake**_

_**And if it was, it's much too late to undo**_

_**And I don't really want to**_

_**Let you go**_

Would it really be a mistake if I didn't let my feelings be known? I feel as if I want to keep him in my life for a very long time. I know I really don't know him but I just have this feeling.

_**But I still don't know**_

_**How I feel about you**_

_**What this really means**_

_**It's crazy to want you**_

_**Is it meant to be?**_

I don't know what these feelings are. Are they infatuation? Are they adoration? Are they like? Or is it possible it is something else?

_**It's temporary insanity**_

_**What's going on with you and me?**_

_**Is it real or is it fantasy?**_

_**Forever, or just temporary?**_

_**It's temporary insanity**_

_**What's going on with you and me?**_

_**Is it real or is it fantasy?**_

_**Forever, or just temporary…insanity?**_

I wonder could it be temporary insanity. He never lets anyone drive his viper. He knew me for what four or five hours and he lets me drive it. He says it was just temporary insanity, but is that really it.

_**What you do to me**_

_**What comes over me**_

_**If this is crazy, there's nothing I'd rather be**_

I like this feeling whatever it is. I will have to figure that out before I decided to make my next move. Yeah that is a good start. Figure out what I am feeling.

_**It's temporary insanity**_

_**What's going on with you and me?**_

_**Is it real or is it fantasy?**_

_**Forever, or just temporary?**_

_**It's temporary insanity**_

_**What's going on with you and me?**_

_**Is it real or is it fantasy?**_

_**Forever, or just temporary?**_

_**Losing my mind, losing my mind, losing my mind**_

_**Losing my mind, losing my mind, losing my mind**_


End file.
